Thicker Than Ice
by Wolfism
Summary: His mind was filled with an eternal bliss, watching the man skate passionately on the ice. How nice it would be if he could join him in that dreamworld. He never expected to get much more than that, however.


**Title:** Thicker Than Ice  
**Pairing:** Puzzleshipping  
**Summary:** His mind was filled with an eternal bliss, watching the man skate passionately on the ice. How nice it would be if he could join him in that dreamworld. He never expected to get much more than that, however.  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi/lemon.

* * *

The swish of blades splicing through the cold, hard surface serenaded along with the silence of the cool air, and left an almost whimsical feeling as violet eyes observed carefully. The way the man's arms were widespread, legs swishing, and his body flowing flexibly, _freely_ as he danced across the ice. The black tights and silk shirt, clinging to every part of his physique and form. Spiked hair showing almost no resistance to the way he moved, save for blonde bangs that parted openly along with his meticulous movements. He danced along the frigid surface as if his very being were simply gliding past the world around him.

Such dignity and carefreeness, _'I wonder what its like?'_ The thought came across Yugi's mind as he sighed, continuing to watch the person before another, much slender figure swooped in front of him.

"Yugi!" A feminine voice chimed. "You okay? You've just been kind of staring into space."  
"H-huh?" Yugi blinked a few times, his vision refocusing to look up into teal colored eyes with brown hair hovering above them. "I'm alright, Tea." He grinned.  
The girl leaned forward, looking Yugi directly in the eyes. "You sure? You can go home if you want..."  
"I'm fine!" He smiled, backing up some. "You go ahead and keep practicing."  
"Alright." The girl stood up straight again, smiling at Yugi. "I'm almost done. How about we hit Burger World on the way home, huh?" She giggled before skating off.  
"Sounds good!" He called after her.

Yugi watched her spin and twirl on the ice for a bit before he decided to take a seat. So why exactly was he here at an ice skating rink? To put it shortly, Tea, his best friend had started taking lessons for ice dancing one month ago. She asked Yugi to accompany her on the first day since she was nervous, and well, he found himself coming here for each of her lessons; three times a week. However, it was no longer for moral support but rather it had to do with her instructor. For some reason, Yugi's eyes always instinctively found themselves darting back towards the man.

His name was Yami; a famous gold medalist figure skater and ice dancer who's known on the rink as King of the Ice. What not only compels people to him are his innovative dance moves, but the way he looks as well. Stoic, stern, and enticing with a well built and very charming appearance. If people didn't know any better, he could pass for a model rather than a figure skater. And the color of his eyes which were a deep, enthralling red, were enough to draw in any person, whether it be a judge or onlooker into a weird sense of deja vu. Perhaps it is because of these unique traits, that he is able to hold judges' attention.

"Excellent work today, Miss Gardner."  
Tea smiled, coming to a slow halt on her ice skates before bowing her head. "Thank you. Although my axels and spins could use a little work..."  
Yami smiled. "Just let it develop naturally. I'm sure you will be fine."

Tea nodded before sliding back towards Yugi. "I'm gonna go change."  
"Alright. I'll be waiting here."

With that, Tea carefully stepped onto the floor level, moving to take off her skates and then head towards the locker room. Yugi leaned against the wall of the rink, propping his chin on his hand as he stared out onto the icy floor. A song started to play and he looked curiously as Yami moved to the center of the rink. Was he about to practice for a show? For a moment, he simply stood there; his breathing was calm and posture fully composed. Then when the person on the song began to sing, his arms moved apart as he slinked forward.

His eyes were closed, holding one leg up, parallel to the ice as he skated and moved to the song's slow melody. Then he briefly paused, standing on both feet as he reached forward slowly, skating along with the tune, before executing a double axel spin.

_'Wow!'_ Yugi stared in awe. He had never seen him practice like this. It was almost as if he were looking at a completely different person. He continued to watch, as the song's beat picked up and he seemed to spin endlessly before coming to a halt. His arms reached forward again, almost as if he were trying to grab hold of something. His body arched forward, hands reaching up into the air before coming back down, and then he had moved forward again. As the song came to an end, Yami slowed to a pause on the ice, and waited for the final beats of the song to descend before he took a bow.

"That was... amazing!" Yugi said aloud subconsciously, grinning as he brought his hands together to clap lightly. It felt like he was at an actual ice skating competition.

Hearing his cheer, Yami chuckled and skidded towards the boy. "Thank you."  
Yugi smiled. "Not a problem! I've never seen you skate like that before. Well, not since I've been here. But it felt like I was right there on the ice."  
Yami smiled at his words. "It is a routine for my next performance. I must strive to do my best." He explained shortly, expression unchanged as he locked eyes with Yugi.  
_'Ah.'_ Yugi suddenly felt taken aback as he stared into stark red irises. It was weird but, his gaze felt really warm for some reason.

"Are you and Miss Gardner on your way out?"  
Yugi nodded. "Yes. I'm just waiting for her to change and then we'll be leaving."  
"You know," Yami leaned forward, "You have a very nice form. It would be nice to have you on the ice as well." He said, caressing Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand.

Yugi froze for a moment at the sudden contact. How should he put it? It wasn't that he was at all repelled from Yami touching him but, _'His hand.. it feels really cold.'_ Even though they were on a rink and it should be natural for anyone's skin to be a little less than warm, it just felt weird. Like rather than not being warm, it was simply _lacking_ warmth. Was that supposed to be strange?

"So what do you say?"  
Yugi snapped from his thoughts. "Ah, n-no." He replied, moving away. "I can't even roller blade, let alone ice skate. I just enjoy watching."  
"I see. That is unfortunate."

The atmosphere went quiet then, as Yugi averted his eyes to look elsewhere. It was true that he couldn't skate, but he didn't want to sound as if he were just making an excuse either. Plus, was it just him or was there a sliver of disappointment in Yami's voice when he refused? Yugi felt a little guilty then. After fidgeting with his jacket for a bit, he looked back towards Yami. "Um, maybe..."

"Yugi, you ready?" Tea came walking out of the locker room, fully changed in a new outfit with her ice skates in hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking?" She asked as she approached the two males.  
Yami waved his hand. "We were just exchanging some greetings. Please, don't let me hold you up and be on your way."  
"Oh, ok. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, right?"  
"Thats right. Let your legs rest a while. Don't lose focus though. The pre-championship selection will be soon."  
"I know." Tea grinned. "Thank you, Yami. I'll see you later." She turned around, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Yugi walked with her towards the door, giving a final glance at the rink before before they stepped out onto the hallway leading outside.  
"Yami's dancing is stunning, isn't it?" She beamed. "He doesn't skate in accordance to anything; he just moves with the world around him. Its really hard to describe, but I wish I could flow freely like that."  
"Yeah. I feel the same." Yugi nodded.  
"But, I can't help but feel like there's something missing when he's skating."  
Yugi looked at her, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"  
"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just talking to myself."

The two just shared amused looks, not talking about much else until they reached their next destination, Burger World, to grab something to eat and chat a bit more. Tea told Yugi she would be out of town for a couple of weeks, hence why she wouldn't be attending practice. After that, the two went home and she left the following day, telling Yugi she'd call him while gone. The time after that seemed to be rather dull and slow. Even more so since the seasons were changing and it was getting cooler. University work only added to the tediousness. It'd be fine if he had someone else to hang out with, but everyone was delved into their own lives at the moment.

Yugi sighed as he paced the sidewalk of the streets, dressed in pale jeans and a sky blue hoodie. He held a cup of coffee in his right hand, listening to music and overall just trying to find something that would distract him. He'd gone to the arcade already, rented some movies, and had even helped his grandpa out with the game shop. And with Tea gone, there was no need to go to the rink anymore. He then paused in his steps, looking down an intersection. There was no need to, but it was fine if he just went there out of boredom or to waste time, right?

The question seemed to answer itself as Yugi found himself walking through the north district of town, making his way towards the building and overall surprised to see that it was still open to the public. He stood in front of double, large iron doors, curling his fingers and finally deciding to go inside. He slowly walked down the long hallway, taking his headphones out and looking around cautiously like a kid who was doing something they had no business doing. Once he reached the familiar door that led to the rink, he stopped. It was faint, but he could hear music coming from inside. Someone must be rehearsing. He bit his lip, not wanting to be rude and interrupt. Maybe he shouldn't have come after all.

Just as he opted to leave, the music suddenly grew a bit louder. _'Isn't that...'_ The tune sounded vaguely familiar. No, he was _sure_ he had heard it before. Unable to shake it off, he decided to walk inside, but stayed out of sight near the entrance since the area wasn't lit there. He could see just enough of the rink to view who was skating there. And his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

That perfect form, slender limbs, and unmistakable hairstyle as he drifted across the ice. _'Yami.'_ He was ice dancing to the same song from yesterday. His arms were spread out, soaring across the rink like an eagle in the air. And he was just as majestic; showing great balance and agility. Yugi's mouth parted slightly, as he brought a hand up to his chest. For some reason, he felt almost compelled to join Yami on the ice. Wanting to skate with him, wondering what it felt like. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the cool rush of air flowing past him; his body twirling, and sliding along effortlessly. When the music faded, he opened his eyes to see Yami standing still. When he turned his head, Yugi panicked and backed away towards the door. After a moment, he skated off towards the edge of the rink.

Yugi exhaled. _'That was close!'_ He didn't want to get yelled at or anything if he saw him there without permission. It was fine as long as he was with Tea, but it was a completely different matter coming alone since Yugi wasn't a pupil himself. Deciding he should go before getting his cover blown, Yugi quietly exited the rink. As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help notice that his heart was beating unusually fast. He took in a few breaths, breathing calmly to regain his composure. However, it didn't seem to work and he also felt a bit flushed. He gripped at his jacket, swallowing thickly. _'Whats wrong with me?'_

**~:::~**

Despite almost being caught, Yugi somehow found himself back at the skating rink the next day; and the day after that. In fact, he had started going there everyday in secret for the past week and a half. It wasn't as if he had a reason or some kind of appointment to uphold. It wasn't like he had absolutely _nothing_ to do after his classes were over. And it wasn't like he was bored or curious either. So why _did_ he keep going there? Was it just because he was so used to going with Tea all the time, or maybe the fact that he couldn't get the figure skater, Yami, out of his mind? He had a feeling that it was probably the latter.

Yugi smiled as he watched the man maneuver on the ice; doing spins, twirls, and even a flip at one point. It was the same routine everyday, yet Yugi felt like it was actually something more arduous, more jarring. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had more than one daydream of skating together with Yami; holding hands, and being carefree of the environment around him. He wanted to be part of it. He wanted to _experience_.

He listened to the music, closing his eyes. Why couldn't he stop being so oddly fascinated? Just what was it that kept piquing his interest? That he wanted to understand ice skating, or was it that he held some kind of blind attraction to Yami? He bit his lip. That could very well be it. Just then, Yugi suddenly felt the floor beneath him change. _'Wh-what?'_

His eyes snapped open; he was on the rink! _'Shit, I'm gonna fall!'_ He panicked. Great, just great. This _would_ happen after he had taken care all the other days not to wander too close so he wouldn't be seen. But to actually walk onto the rink? He berated himself mentally for letting his mind go adrift without paying attention. He tried to grab onto the edge of the wall, anything really, but it looked like he was going to have to brace himself. Then, time seemed to stop as he felt his body come to a halt. _'What the?'_ He felt himself being lifted up back onto his feet, and carefully guided towards the edge where the floor level was. What just happened?

"You shouldn't be on the ice without skates."  
"Uh..." Once Yugi secured his footing on the floor, he turned around. His eyes immediately met deep red as he peered into his rescuer's face.  
"Are you alright?" The person held Yugi's hand in theirs.  
"Um..." Yugi bit his tongue to bring his mind back to normal. "Y-yes. I'm fine, thank you." Though when he realized just _who_ it was he was speaking to that caught him, his face became flushed. "I mean... sorry." He muttered, looking at the floor. Figures the one person he wanted to _avoid_ being seen by had to be the one to come aid him. He must have looked like an absolute idiot. _'Kill me now.'_

Yami chuckled at Yugi's reaction, finding it utterly adorable. "Skate with me."  
Yugi blinked. "Eh.. what?"  
"I want you to skate with me." He grinned. "Is that alright?"  
"Well," Yugi looked at the rink. "I would but... I don't have any ice skates."

"Its alright. I have a spare pair. So, what do you say?" He reached for Yugi's hand, bringing it up to brush softly against his lips with an endearing smile. "Won't you join me?" He asked again, voice smooth and charming enough to make Yugi involuntarily blush.

"Um.." Yugi scratched his neck. He'd gotten himself into a sticky situation, but after a moment, he nodded. "Ok. I'll skate with you." A nervous feeling ran through him. But why? Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place? This is what he'd been longing to do nearly every day, right? After putting the skates on and stepping onto the ice, Yugi wasn't so sure anymore as he struggled to keep balance only to fall on his rear. _'Ouch! That hurt!'_ Rubbing at his back, he reached up to grab the side of the wall and hoist himself back up. _'No way. I can't do this!'_ It was one thing to imagine it, but actually doing it was a different story! And it made him feel foolish and disappointed, because it was something he was actually looking forward to.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid. Let the ice take you away." Yami grabbed both of Yugi's hands, which after some coaxing, reluctantly let go of the wall. Yami smiled. "Thats it. Don't worry about falling. Let me guide you."

Yugi swallowed thickly as he held onto Yami's hands, trusting his words as the man pulled him forward. They were moving closer and closer to the center of the rink. _'Stay calm.'_ Yugi told himself. He just had to what Yami said. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled into a tight embrace. He blushed and looked at the man. "Wh-what-"

"We are skating together." Yami said simply. He took Yugi's right hand in his left, and brought both of their arms up; holding them parallel to the ice. He then wrapped his other hand around Yugi's waist, pressing him closer to his own body, as if they were getting ready to do a ballroom dance before he began to skate forward.

"Ah, w-wait!" Yugi tried to keep up; attempting to skate in unison with Yami's legs. _'How does he expect me to skate with him if he just holds me like this?'_ He didn't quite get it, but still tried his best not to fall. That would be painful and embarrassing for sure. It also didn't help that they had a height difference; only by a couple of inches, but still.

When Yami suddenly skidded to make a turn, Yugi instinctively gripped his hand tighter. This was kind of scary. What if he _did_ fall? Or worse...  
"Trust me." Yami said, giving Yugi's side a small squeeze with his right hand.  
Yugi exhaled. _'He's right. I have to trust him.'_

He closed his eyes, deciding not to think about falling or slipping. Instead, he just let his mind wander again; imagining himself on a clear, crystal lake with snow in the background and a crisp, cool wind blowing. Yami was off in the distance, skating around and inviting him to join him. He didn't hesitate, as he propelled forward, eagerly wanting to be with the man, holding out his hand to reach for him. And when their hands did connect, he was pulled along and his body suddenly felt light, as if he were gliding. But it wasn't enough. _'I want to go faster. Higher!'_

Yugi suddenly felt himself being lifted up. _'What?'_ He opened his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that Yami was holding him up in the air as he skated; like they were doing a ballet recital. "H-hey, wait a minute..!"  
"Spread out your arms."  
Yugi gave the man a questioning look. "My arms?"  
Yami nodded.

At first Yugi was reluctant, but decided to do what he said and held out his arms. He closed his eyes again, and the vision of the frozen lake disappeared. Rather than ice, he was in the sky! His mouth gaped in awe, turning into a wide grin as he saw birds flying past and clouds drifting alongside him. It was if he were actually soaring! He laughed, "This is amazing!" To think that ice skating was this incredible and magnificent!

The imagery of clouds dissipated as he felt himself being slowly lowered back down and onto his feet again. He was back at the frozen lake. Yami was standing a few feet in front of him. He held out his hand, and Yugi slowly skated towards him. When he got close enough, Yami grabbed him and pulled him into another tight embrace. Yugi looked up at him, watching the wind solemnly blow against his hair; his blonde bangs drifting in the breeze. His entrancing red eyes stared deeply, passionately into his violet ones. He leaned forward, and Yugi closed his eyes. He felt lips gently caress his own, and his entire body was filled with a sweet numbness.

To think he'd dream of actually kissing him. To think that the unexplained feelings he had all resolved into this vivid vision. If only it were real. _'If only...'_ He opened his eyes. When he saw Yami's face close to his, eyes closed, and something wet and warm against his lips, his heart stopped. _'N-no way!'_

Shocked, he pushed Yami away, losing balance and falling down.  
Yami quickly skated back towards him. "Are you ok?" He held out his hand.  
Yugi's face turned red, and rather than taking hold of Yami's hand, he got up on his own. "I.. I have to go!" He skidded away as quickly and as carefully as he could back to the edge of the rink.  
"Wait, are you alright?" Yami skated after him.

"I'm fine! I just have to go!" Once Yugi was back on the floor, he quickly took the ice skates off, cutting his finger on one of the blades in the process. _'Ouch! Shit!'_ He didn't give Yami time to react as he quickly stood to his feet, grabbed his tennis shoes and ran towards the entrance.

"Yugi!" Yami tried to go after him, but by the time he stepped onto the floor, he was gone.

Running down the hallway, Yugi held onto his hand as his finger continued to bleed. He stopped, remembering there was a men's bathroom nearby and went to it. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and walked up to one of the sinks. He turned on the cold water, slowly setting his finger under, hissing at the sharp pain. In the meantime, he tried to calm himself down. His breathing was heavy and heartbeat erratic. He looked at the mirror; his eyes were glossy and his face was completely flushed.

Frustrated, he hit the mirror, yanking his hand from under the faucet and leaning against the wall. "Damn it..." Why did he have to kiss him? Why did he even skate with him? His head had been in a daze since he had seen him dancing on the ice. Every single image and thought was always about him. Yugi slid to the floor and stared at his hand. The bleeding had stopped, but the beating of his heart had intensified. Upset, he brought his knees to his chest, and rested his forehead atop them. _'Why? Why do I have these feelings?'  
_

**~:::~**

The following days after that, Yugi didn't go to the ice rink. Tea returned from her trip and asked if he wanted to go to her lessons with her, but he declined. She thought it was strange at first, but didn't question it, thinking that the teen had other things to do. Instead she told him to just call later if he decided he wanted to do something.

Yugi sighed, sitting at the computer desk in his room and trying to concentrate on his university work, however, he found it impossible. Ever since he had kissed Yami, his mind had been a literal wreck. The day kept repeating in his mind; how he envisioned kissing Yami, and then opening his eyes to see that it was actually happening. Maybe he was just beating himself up over it too much. It was just a kiss, right? Right?

_'No...'_ If it were just a kiss, he wouldn't be feeling this way. He wouldn't feel guilty or embarrassed. He wouldn't feel flustered or sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. He wouldn't feel bad about not going to watch Yami again. And as much as he really wanted to, he fought the urge not to. He just couldn't face Yami again. He wasn't even sure who initiated the kiss. What if he had done it unintentionally and Yami was offended? He felt absolutely horrible. And yet, he still wanted to go see him. Wanted to see him skate again. Wanted to hear the music play in the background and hear his voice greet him like always when he used to attend Tea's lessons. It felt like the more he tried to resist, the more his body pulled at him to go.

He breathed in and exhaled. _'What should I do?'_ Simply avoiding the problem wasn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to address the situation properly, and at the very least apologize. _'Yeah. Thats what I'll do.'_ He shut off his computer and got dressed.

When he made it to the entrance to the rink, someone walked out before he could open the door. It was Tea. "Oh, Y-Yugi?" She looked at the boy curiously, able to note that something wasn't quite right. "Are you ok? My lessons are over now and I was just about to leave..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just coming to talk to Yami. Is he here?"  
"Yeah." She nodded. "I think he's about to start rehearsing."  
"Ok. Thanks."  
"Yugi." She called after him. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to wait for you?"  
He shook his head and forced a smile on his face as he turned towards Tea. "Honest, I'm fine!" He gave a wave of his hand, "You go ahead. I'll call you later, ok?"  
"Well.. ok." She finally agreed, watching as Yugi walked through the door. Of course she didn't buy that he was alright, but if he insisted, then maybe it was best she didn't pry. _'He'll tell me when he's ready I guess.'_ She shrugged and continued her trek home for the day.

When Yugi stepped through the entrance, music greeted his ears. The same familiar music that left him feeling nostalgic. Yami must be practicing like Tea said. He decided to wait until he was done before approaching him, but as he watched the man skate, something didn't quite feel right.

Yami was moving slower than before. His arms and body followed the beat of the music, moving in coordination with the song rather following his own tempo like he usually did. His eyes were half-lidded as he moved around the rink, arms spreading out in front of him, again looking as if he were trying to grab hold of something, but at the same time he was being pushed away. Why? This wasn't part of his routine. All the moves and techniques were the same, but it just didn't _feel_ the same. It felt cold, isolated, _lonely_. As if he were battling against something. Yugi then felt as if he could no longer stand by idly and continue to watch this.

"Yami!" He ran towards the rink. Of course he knew better than to actually step on the ice, but he needed to get Yami's attention. He needed to apologize for what happened. He needed to... tell him how he felt. When Yami swerved back around, Yugi called out his name again, but he just went ignored. He balled his fist. _'I knew it. I shouldn't have come back.'_

Just as he opted to turn and leave, Yugi felt a hand grab his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Yami staring at him. He expected the man to be mad or upset, but instead a soft smile drew across his face. "Will you skate with me?"

An uplifting feeling went through him when he saw that smile. He answered, "Yes!" and quickly took off his shoes to don the spare pair of ice skates Yami had. Just like before, they embraced each other and skated together. At some intervals, Yugi was even able to let go and skate on his own, a little. Then he got a little more confident and tried to do a spin. He was partially successful, only to lose balance and almost fall over when Yami caught him. "Thank you." He grinned, steadily getting back on his feet again. "Guess I'm not as good you yet, huh?"

Yami chuckled, holding Yugi's hand as they skated together again. "Did you understand?"  
"Hm?" Yugi blinked in confusion. "Understand what?"  
"When people skate together, they become connected. They're able experience and see things that most never get a chance to see."  
"Ah..." Yugi answered, staring up into the ceiling. It is true that he did feel like he was being taken away to another world when he skated with Yami, and not just imagining it.

Yami's expression then changed. "It was lonely without your presence here; your eyes were watching me everyday. I could feel them, and the fondness that you harbored while you watched me dance."  
Yugi's face turned red. "Y-you knew!?"  
Yami nodded. "The truth is, I have also been watching you for some time. I felt a strange connection to you, and when you left, I didn't think I would ever experience that sensation I felt again with you. I thought I had offended you in some way and that I would never see you again." He squeezed Yugi's hand. "It was.. hard to think that you wouldn't come back."

Yugi's eyes cast downward, suddenly feeling guilty again. "I'm sorry. I was just.. caught off guard and ran off without thinking. Um, the truth is..." He stopped skating until he and Yami came to a halt on the ice. He sucked in a breath and exhaled. _'This time, I won't run away!'_ He looked at Yami, connecting his violet eyes to red. "I really like you. And I.. I feel like we're connected as well. When I see you on the ice, something just makes my heart race and I want to be with you." He ignored the blush that dusted across his cheeks, wanting Yami to know that he was serious.

Yami grinned at his words, and grabbed his other hand. "Since the day you came here, I have always admired you." He pulled Yugi closer to him. "My feelings for you are even thicker than the ice I skate on."

Yugi's blush grew brighter. "Then.. is it alright if we kiss again?"  
Yami smiled. "If it is alright with you," he said, leaning forward, "Then it is fine with me."

Yugi leaned in as well, their faces slowly closing in on each other until the gap between them was non-existent as their lips met, softly caressing each other. Yugi felt an intense warmth surge through him; a heat that even bypassed the frigid temperature of the rink. He wrapped his arms around Yami, not wanting to run away again, not wanting to deny his feelings again. He just wanted him close. No, he wanted him to be even closer!

"Nnn..." Yugi let out a short breath as Yami suddenly deepened the kiss. His tongue gently coaxed his lips apart, and peered inside. Yugi didn't hesitate to caress his tongue with his own. They sloshed together, sharing a mixture of feeling and desire in their wake. After some time, Yugi pulled back, taking in a few breaths.

"Do you want to stop?"  
"No." Yugi shook his head. "Its just a little cold here."  
"Oh?" Yami grinned. "Then shall we go someplace warmer?"  
Yugi smirked. "I'd like that very much."

**~:::~**

The two briefly separated, leaving the ice rink and ending up at Yugi's place because it was closer; attacking each others mouths again until their feet guided them to the bedroom and Yugi found himself on his back. His eyes stared salaciously into Yami's; that deep, alluring red making him feel all kinds of wonderful sensations. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, humming when he felt him trailing heated kisses against his neck; nibbling at the skin there before moving towards his collarbone.

Yugi's hands glided towards Yami's back; fingers pressing against firm shoulder blades and massaging the lines of his body. You could easily tell he was an athlete. Even if it was just figure skating, his body was still perfectly structured and adept; made even for things like this. And Yugi found it all the more divine and lascivious, wanting to feel even more. He started unbuttoning Yami's shirt, helping him shed it off to discard along the floor. His hands immediately went back up to touch that beautiful, flawless skin; dragging his fingers down his chest. His hand paused to feel the beating of his heart, and then he smiled with delight.

Yami grabbed the bottom of Yugi's own shirt, pulling it up over his head and shirking it off to the side in the same fashion. He pressed more kisses to Yugi's chest, before his hands moved to gently caress his skin.

"Ahh.." Yugi breathed, shivering at the touch.  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked, stopping the motions of his hands.  
"Your hands... They're cold."  
"Ah." Yami chuckled. "I see. Sorry." He said, kissing Yugi's cheek.

"No, its ok." Yugi grabbed one of Yami's hands and brought it up to his lips. His tongue came out to lick at his index finger, "Keep going." He whispered, bringing two of the man's fingers into his mouth. He sucked gingerly on them, tongue swirling and salivating between the appendages before he let go with a wry grin.

Yami grinned in return, his wet fingers sliding down Yugi's chin; stroking the smooth, white skin before his tongue drew out to map across the boy's chest. Teeth nibbled at sensitive spots, hands skulking down the teen's lithe frame before he moved down lower to his abdomen, stopping at the hem of his pants. He smirked, tugging at one of the belt loops and watching Yugi's expression change anxiously. He wasn't going to continue to tease him, however, as he started to pull down his zipper.

Yugi moved to prop himself on his elbows, cheeks growing hotter as he watched Yami slide his pants off next, then sticking a few fingers inside his boxers to grasp the half-hard erection within. He gritted his teeth at the feeling; the heat of his length coming into contact with the coolness of Yami's hand. It was a weird feeling, but one he welcomed nonetheless.

Yami slowly began stroking it, his fingers pressing against the base firmly and rubbing over the top of the head as an eager fluid began to leak from the slit. He started to bite at Yugi's left thigh, leaving behind faint red marks; his lips trailing up and down the boy's slender limb before he started to kiss and lick at the base of his now fully grown erection. He pressed the flat of his tongue against it, licking upwards while holding it in his hand, pausing at the tip to blow a breath of cool air over it.

Yugi shivered, feeling an electrifying feeling go through him. He called out Yami's name, and the man quickly abides to his wish; he moved his hand and wrapped his lips around the top of Yugi's erection, sinking his jaws down slowly until he had the boy fully engulfed. His tongue dragged over the underside as he came back up, then down, continuing the process until Yugi was clenching the bedsheets and silently begging for more.

If Yugi had to be honest, he was actually surprised at how good Yami was at this. He hadn't expected the man to be _this_ good. He moaned when he felt Yami take him in all the way again, the tip of his length striking against the slick warmth of his throat. _'If this keeps up...'_ He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to hold out. Yugi brought his right hand up to the side of Yami's face. "Y-Yami, thats enough. You can st- _Ah!_" The man completely ignored him and started bobbing his head faster. _'Shit!'_ Yugi suddenly felt all his strength being drained; his hand had moved to grab at the man's hair, urging him to continue rather than wanting him to stop. So he was stubborn, too. Yugi was internally amused, not minding that one bit.

As Yami's pace continued, Yugi found himself coming closer to climax. His breathing sped up, and a tight, luscious feeling swirled in his gut as he pulled at Yami's hair again. Yami smirked, not at all minding as he ushered the teen closer to climax. Suddenly Yugi's hips jerked, his hand shaking in Yami's hair as he let out a loud exhale. Yami's mouth was filled with a hot, thick liquid and he continued to suck until Yugi had run dry before pulling away.

Catching his breath for a moment and then seeing Yami's face, Yugi moved his hand. "Ah, w-wait a minute..." He leaned towards the nightstand to reach for the box of tissues.  
"No need." Yami smirked, his fingers catching the stray drops dribbling down his chin and then swiping the sticky essence across his tongue.  
And again, Yugi's face had darkened. Dear god, no man or person should ever look that sexy while doing such a vulgar thing.

Yami grinned at his reaction, sliding back up to plant a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips, which deepened and Yugi could immediately taste something bitter. The realization of what it was made his body titillate with new found heat. Not wanting to break apart from the man's mouth, Yugi blindly reached his hand back towards the nightstand, fidgeting until he pulled open the drawer and took out a clear bottle.

"Ha.. h-hang on.." He said, pulling away from Yami to get his breath again and open the cap to the bottle. He upturned it and a clear liquid oozed out onto his fingers. After they were coated, he tossed the bottle aside. "Its been a minute." He said, letting out a soft laugh.

"Its ok." Yami said, his hand sliding down Yugi's chest and resting on his stomach. "Take all the time that you need."

Fortunately Yugi didn't need much time, holding back embarrassing sounds as Yami continued to assault his neck and shoulders with kisses while he prepared himself. When he felt ready, he gave Yami the go ahead. Yami placed one more chaste kiss to his lips before shifting his body lower, parallel to Yugi until he was lined up with him. Once positioned, he slowly pushed inside, watching Yugi's face to make sure everything was alright. Yugi all but welcomed the feeling, as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again, staring into red eyes and hissing with pleasure as the man began to move.

Their bodies intertwined with each other; Yugi's legs wrapping around Yami's hips to pull him closer. Hot breaths of air leaving his mouth as he lightly raked his nails against Yami's shoulder blades. "D-don't stop! F-faster..." He panted, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of his eyes.

Yami moved moved to sit upright on his knees. He held Yugi's waist in his hands and then complied to his wish as he started to thrust faster. "Ah! Y-yeah, right there..." Yugi purred seductively, shifting slightly so that each of Yami's thrusts hit right where he wanted. His body racked with pleasure; shuddering as his mind was drowned in bliss. And in the spur of the moment, he uttered out, "M-more!"

Yami paused the movements of his hips, much to Yugi's disdain. Hadn't he told him to keep going? When he started to see why the man had stopped, he was suddenly pulled up by the arm, momentarily snapping him from his trance. "Wh-what..." He felt Yami's hands back on his waistline again, and he moaned as he sank onto the man's lap. _'S-so deep!'_ He gritted his teeth, adjusting to the new position before he put his hands on Yami's shoulders, and started to grind against him.

Yami closed his eyes, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he guided Yugi's hips, eventually moving his own along with him. Lost in their lust induced state, the bedroom was reduced to nothing but the sounds of moaning and panting; bed springs creaking, faint sounds of wetness and skin rubbing against skin.

Yugi's breathing grew heavier, his hand moving between them to grasp his wanton erection; pumping and twisting until he felt his climax come near. He bit into Yami's shoulder, body going still as he came. His hand kept stroking until it was coated in his semen, some of it sticking onto Yami's stomach.

Yami let out a gruff moan, feeling Yugi clench around him tighter from his orgasm, continuing to thrust into the teen until he reached peak as well. He stopped, breathing staggering as he came; his lower abdomen twitching from the wild sensitivity as he felt himself filling Yugi from the inside.

And then for the next few minutes or so, the two worked to reclaim their breath from the enticing exercise. Yugi lifted his head from Yami's shoulder, staring into red irises again, before he leaned forward to kiss him once more. Yami all too happily returned the modest gesture, and they did this for for a while until Yugi pulled back and slid off of Yami's lap.

He exhaled contently, as he flopped back down onto the bed, Yami joining him. They looked at each other, sharing delighted looks. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand, and gave the man a cheeky smile. "Your hand is warm."

Yami grinned, entwining his fingers between Yugi's as he sat up to kiss the boy's cheek. "Yugi," He pulled back to look at him. "Will you skate with me again?"  
"Hmm?" Yugi yawned, feeling himself start to doze.  
"In my next competition, we'll dance together." He gave Yugi's hand a firm squeeze. "You and I."  
Yugi gave the man a confused look. After a second, he just simply smiled. "Of course. I'll be right there."

**~:::~**

"Yugi, where are you?! Its going to start soon!"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm coming, just give me ten more minutes!" Yugi said as he shuffled to pull on a pair of pants whilst holding his cellphone between his ear and shoulder. Once the garment was finally on, he hung up the mobile device and shoved it into his pocket. He could not only believe that he had fallen asleep after finishing his university work, but to see that he had woken up literally fifteen minutes before Yami's competition started. _'Oh god, I'm the worst!'_

He put a shirt on, opened his closet door and grabbed the first jacket he saw, then ran into the bathroom to comb the mess that was currently his hair. He checked the watch on his wrist; 7:53 p.m. _'Gotta hurry!'_ Once he was done with his hair, he ran towards his bedroom door, only to trip over his shoes. _'Shoes, right!'_ He was about to run out the door barefooted. As he sat down to put them on, a car horn honked outside, to which he yelled that he was coming despite the fact that the person outside couldn't hear him.

Finally done getting dressed, he grabbed his apartment keys, and rushed from the door once it was locked. Waiting for him was someone in a white car; a close friend of his from high school. Once they had pulled up to the skating rink across town where the competition was held, Yugi jumped out of the car. "Thanks, Joey!" He waved. The blonde nodded and watched him go through the building's door before driving off.

Yugi quickly handed in his ticket to the person standing by the doors to the rink entrance. After a quick once over, she let him pass and he darted inside. His eyes went wide when he saw Yami standing center stage on the ice. _'Damn, don't tell me I'm too late!'_ Furthermore, there must have been thousands of people gathered here. He wasn't even sure if there was a place to sit.

"Yugi!" A voice called out to him and Yugi looked to his right to see Tea waving at him on the front row. He carefully walked down the steps, excusing himself as he passed in front of people and sitting in a seat next to the girl.

"Thanks!" He said, catching his breath. "Am I too late?!"  
"Nope!" She grinned. "He's just about to start."

Suddenly the crowd went quiet as the lights dimmed. A single spotlight shined down on Yami as music began to play in he background. Yugi watched him meticulously as he slowly began to move and skate across the ice.

_Somewhere in the distance, a voice is heard,_  
_In the darkness, calling out my name from within,_  
_I turn to face it, but I couldn't see it._  
_I'm waiting for the throbbing of your embrace,_  
_An attack of anxiety and isolation,_  
_A kind hand grasps me and takes me away from this place._

"Wow..." Yugi whispered. Even though he had seen Yami rehearse several times, somehow seeing him perform live in an actual competition gave it a nostalgic and magical feeling.

_I'm walking towards the way of getting the light to shine down,_  
_The thing that I protect makes me stronger,_  
_No matter what pain, no matter what worries,_  
_I'll surely be able to accept it._  
_Therefore, everything is alright,_  
_Because I can hear your voice._

"I wonder..." Tea put a finger on her lip.  
Yugi raised a brow. "What?"  
"Look at him. Its almost as if he's dancing with someone. Its quite mysterious, isn't it?"

Yugi stared at Yami. His arms were reaching out in front of him, fingers curled as if he were holding onto to something rather than letting go or being pushed away. _'So this is what he meant by skating together.'_ He smiled, feeling tears well up in the back of his eyes. _'I'm right here with you, Yami.'_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :) _  
_The song Yami is dancing to is Believe by AI. Please note, however, that the song is originally Japanese; those are just the English lyrics to the song. (But its still a great song regardless and you should listen to it!)_


End file.
